


The Orphan Club

by miraculousotaku



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fairy tail au, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Read at Own Risk, grays a little slut, i dont own fairy tail or its characters, i think thats all the ships, not sure if theres gonna be smut, so fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousotaku/pseuds/miraculousotaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairy Tail AU, the guild is a school, all the older members are teachers or staff, younger members attend the school, form clubs and such. </p>
<p>When Lucy's father passes away, Natsu finds a way to cheer her up. By surrounding her with other orphans each week until she feels better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Orphan Club

'He....he....what?' Natsu looked up from his lunch to Lucy, who had stepped away to answer a phone call from her dad's workplace. Lucy was shivering, and there was a weird look in her eyes. He didn't like that look.  
'That-that can't be right. He couldn't have j-just-NO! He-he...my d-daddy..' Tears started pouring out of Lucy's eyes, and she cupped a hand over her mouth to quieten her sobbing. It didn't help though, and soon the whole courtyard was looking their way.  
'What's up Luce-OI! Whatdja say to her, ashes for brains?' Gray had walked up to them, oblivious to the situation, before noticing Lucy was crying, and threw a cold glare at Natsu.  
'I didn't say anything!' Natsu glared right back, before they both looked at Lucy again, who had sunken to her knees still crying.  
'Lucy!' Oh crap. Erza had noticed Lucy's tears, and was soon beating both him and Gray, thinking it their fault. 'Don't worry Lucy, these two shall pay by my hand for whatever they did to you.'  
Lucy didn't reply, but was soon surrounded by the whole playground, who were all trying to stop her crying, in one crazy form after another. Elfman, Laxus and Freed were making silly faces, but really just looked menacing and scary, and were soon whacked by Evergreen's fan, Gajeel had fainted from the pressure of a woman's tears, his cat Pantherlily, who he had brought to school, poking his face, Wendy had her nursing kit out with Romeo was assisting her, Bickslow was juggling, Cana was trying to get Lucy to drink the alcohol she had smuggled in, Juvia was crying with Lucy, Loke, Ren, Eve and Hibiki were flirting with her, Natsu's own cat Happy was making itself comfortable on Lucy's side, with Wendy's cat Carle smacking him, Jet and Droy were telling stupid jokes, with Max and Laki calling them idiots, Mirajane was cuddling Lucy and Lisanna was impersonating animals. Only Levy, who was most rational of them all, had actually thought, and hauled Lucy out of the group and to the front office, so Lucy could sign out and go home.  
When Lucy and Levy had left, the mob dispersed for the remainder of lunch, all perplexed to the real reason Lucy had been crying. Some of them even tried to interrogate Natsu, a little violently perhaps, but it was quickly discovered he was as clueless as them, maybe even more so.  
But then the bell went, and they all returned to their respective classes.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
"Oi Levy! Over here!' Natsu jogged through the halls, spying the small blue haired girl under a teetering pile of books, no doubt already read by the avid reader. Levy started at the sound of her name, dropping two books in the process, which a passing Jet and Droy picked up for her.  
'Hello Natsu. Did you need some notes or something?' Well, he did need English notes, but he wasn't in any of her classes as she was super smart, like Lucy.  
'Eh, no. I wanna know what happened to Lucy. Why was she upset?' Natsu frowned. It wasn't right that Lucy was crying, it made his stomach hurt. 'Did she get dumped by some douchebag? Cause I'm gonna beat the bastard to death!'  
Levy shrunk and looked to the side. 'Natsu, Lucy's dad died. That's why she was upset.'  
Oh. Oooohhh. 'Oh. Er, thanks for telling me.' He paused, then brightened for a second. 'I've got a great idea. Thanks Levy, I'll see you later!' Natsu ran off grinning, leaving a confused Levy to wonder what on earth Lucy had been thinking when she befriended him before heading off to the library to return the books she had read, without noticing the jealous Gajeel lurking in the corner, who was irked that Natsu was talking to his Levy.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
'Lucy, come join my club!' Natsu slammed his hands on the counter, startling the librarians and Lucy. She blinked, and rubbed her eyes, which, Natsu noticed unhappily, were red rimmed and bleary. He was glad he finally found her, she hadn't shown up to school for three days, and then Levy had told him she'd be going to the library today, so he'd stayed there all day waiting for her to get there, not quite realizing that she'd be already inside until the afternoon.  
'Natsu? What are you doing here? This is a library.' Lucy looked up at him quizzically, but she still seemed off, not like her usual self.  
'Duh, I know that, Luce. You're a little weird sometimes. I want you to join my club.'  
'Meow!' Happy leaped onto the counter, stepping on Lucy's book and seemingly grinning. Lucy pushed the blue cat off her book before turning back to Natsu. 'Natsu, now's not a good time...'  
'I know, but that's exactly why you should join the club. Come on, the meeting starts now!' Without waiting for her reply, Natsu grabbed her wrist and pulled her up, then started running off, dragging Lucy behind him, Happy leaping off and running with them.  
'Natsu, wait!'  
'Hurry up, Lucy, or we'll be late for club!'  
'I haven't said I'm joining-'  
'Great, I heard "I'm joining"! Let's go!'  
They burst into the school, Natsu leading her down the halls before stopping abruptly at a door.  
'The photography room? Natsu, why-'  
'Lucy.' Natsu let go of her and stood in front of the door, grinning. 'As the newest member, I am proud to introduce you...' He opened the door behind him and threw it open, 'to the Orphaned Fairy Tail Club!'  
The club members turned around, grinning and smiling and called out a chorus of 'Welcome'. Erza, Gray, the Strauss siblings, Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, Bickslow, Cana, Freed, Bisca, Laki, and Mavis were all gathered in the room, all looking at Lucy with a knowing look, but a welcoming one, an understanding one as well. Tears sprang to her eyes, and she turned to Natsu, who was now standing at her side, beaming.  
'We all lost our parents, or were abandoned, but here,' He took her hand again, entwining their fingers. Lucy looked at their hands, then back to Natsu.  
'Here, this is our new family.'  
'Couldn't have said it better myself, boy.' Principal Makarov piped up, walking to the room, with Mr Clive, the Health and Physical Education teacher, and Mr Conbolt, the vice principal.  
'Gildarts! Let's verse! I'll bet you this time!' Natsu turned and braced, grinning at the teacher.  
'Not today, Natsu. And I've told you, stop calling me by my first name, I'm Mr Clive to you.'  
The two started bickering, and moved into the classroom.  
Lucy felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to the small principal, who looked at her solemnly, before speaking. 'We are all deeply sorry for what has happened, and know that it may be painful now, but we're now your family, and we will help you. Now, go join your family, my girl.' The old man grinned, and pushed her gently into the room, before turning away and walking out of the school. Mr Conbolt chuckled, walking after him. 'We sure do have some great students here at Fairy Tail.'  
'It was a grand idea Natsu had for starting this club, and who knows, it might help the other orphans.' Makarov grinned, the two laughing and making plans to go out drinking to celebrate the great new club in Fairy Tail High School.  
____________________________________________________


End file.
